


Song of May

by jm2cloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Poems, Other, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jm2cloud/pseuds/jm2cloud
Summary: Since i rewrote the Raven for one gf, i felt that the others deserved poetry as well. So all my partners will get one (my husband got ten for our tenth anniversary, so he's not getting a new one, lol.)Here's my other ldr's poem, three villanelles





	Song of May

An alien comes to my heart calling

Although perhaps they’re sometimes fae

And in love I started falling

 

Their skin as dark as the sun ere dawning

But their mind as bright as the sun midday

An alien comes to my heart calling

 

Across my heart they sit all sprawling

Smiling crooked in a teasing way

And in love I started falling

 

Gently staying, no boundaries crossing

They offer themselves as they give me space

An alien comes to my heart calling

 

At the last as they are drawing

Into themselves, for want of care

As in love I started falling

 

I reached out and their fears allay

As I claim them without delay

An alien came to my heart calling

And in love I had soon fallen

 

We talked and laughed constantly

Sharing ourselves in endless union

In so many aspects we agreed

 

The love we hold is our strongest key   
The song we sing sets our heart swooning

We talk and laugh constantly

 

The conversation murmurs like the sea

As problems arise, so do solutions

In many aspects, we agree

 

Writing back and forth endlessly

Erotic and placid and heated and cooling

We talk and laugh constantly

 

In togetherness we are always happy

Touching each other with stories unspooling

In so many aspects, we agree

 

We love so hard, there's no fooling

The feeling of our souls refueling

When we talk and laugh constantly

There's so many aspects in which we agree

 

As I listen to my song of May

The urge to hold them grows stronger

All the forevers, I say

 

Their light shines on me like a heated ray

As i reach out my hand and conjure

The sweet song of my May

 

I hold them close day by day

As our love builds up ever warmer

All the forevers i say

 

We dance and couple and love and play

A thousand times my heart is conquered

As i listen to my song of May

 

But then they must go away

I can't touch them any longer

But all the forevers, I say

 

But i know that, though i am somber

It doesn't matter where they wander

As i listen to my song of May

All the forevers, i say.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, alright, they're not precisely villanelles, the refrains changed in places, but i don't care. I've written enough vilanelles to know how they're supposed to be done, i feel i can break the rules a little.


End file.
